Conventionally, as such a type of assist grip handle, there has been known a hammer-equipped assist grip handle (e.g. Patent document 1) including a grip portion having the shape of a band whose central region is curved in a concave manner; a hammer member(s) vertically provided at both ends of the grip portion, and capable of being used to break a window glass of a vehicle in which the assist grip handle is installed; a receiving member(s) that is to be embedded and fixed in an inner side of a roof side of the vehicle in which the assist grip handle is to be installed, has an insertion hole allowing the hammer member to be inserted therethrough, whereby the hammer member as well as the grip portion may then be removed from such insertion hole; and a switching unit for switching between a state prohibiting the disengagement of the hammer member from the insertion hole and a state allowing the disengagement of the hammer member from the insertion hole.
Further, although it is not an assist grip handle (grab rail), there has also been known an emergency escape tool (e.g. Patent document 2) utilizing a warning flare. This emergency escape tool has a crowning member to be attached to the end portion of a warning flare; and a hammer portion used to break a reinforced glass of a vehicle or the like is provided in a way such that it points toward a length direction of the warning flare.
However, with regard to the above emergency escape tool, if there are used multiple hammers, there will also be required multiple sections dedicated to storing the multiple hammers, which is unfavorable in the case of, for example, a vehicle with a limited inner space(s). Further, it is also inconvenient if the hammer is stored in a location other than the above dedicated storage section(s), such as the inner space of a dashboard, because the hammer may not be able to be immediately taken out in the event of an emergency.
In this regard, since the aforementioned hammer-equipped assist grip handle is normally used as an assist grip handle, there does not exist a problem that a dedicated storage section(s) is required as is the case of the above emergency escape tool.